The New Battlefront Generation
by BethStones
Summary: After everyone passed on, save Otonashi, another Not Dead Yet Battlefront gather themselves together, continuing the legacy from Yuri's notebook of past adventures. And where there's a battlefront a new Angel appears...


**Suzuki, Toshiko_pov_:** I held Yusa's hand as we walked the perimeter of campus. It's been just 3 short days since I appeared in this world. I am dead. in the after world. I've accepted that. Though how I came here, I hope one day I'll figure this mystery out; but for now I must fight to stay alive, or I might poof into another world with a even bigger dilemma.  
The "Not Dead Yet" Battlefront told me I was the fastest to accept the truth... ever. There are quite a few of us. Our leader Keji Mori, then Mikio and Mika, whom I may refer to the helpers due to their constant interaction with everyone. They are a set of twins, both very sincere. Then Yusa, the very youngest in this world yet. Only 6 and always wearing his Halloween costume in which he died in. I found myself having crazy ninja skills, though I don't see why. You see, I only remember bits and pieces of my previous life, if you could tell from my previous hints.  
Yusa tugged on my skinny jeans, "Suzu, she's here." I looked up startled. "Angel."  
We call her Angel because we believed she was God's servant. She tried to oppress our "childish" and "unproper" ways. She seemed the opposite from me. Her jet black hair flowing in the breeze. Our stature's were very similar. So similar that Minoru, the slacker, had almost launched an attack on me when I was returning with my reports. My white hair the same length and seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
"I'll protect you Yusa. Don't you worry. Go sound the alarm." I whispered. He nodded and stepped back. I drew my sword I carried on my back. Angel stood at the entry to the Gymnasium. She wasn't very talkative but very energetic.  
"Hand Sonic, version 3." She said in an unnatural metallic voice advancing forward. A sleek old fashioned Sai appeared from her arms. I felt afraid, but quickly oppressed the feeling. Our swords clashed and clashed and clashed some more until Angel forced me back. I was losing ground fast.

* * *

**Angel_pov_:** The fight was fairly easy. Soon I will have the ability to wipe out this group if I really wanted, but that wouldn't solve anything. I threw the girl back as I worked to advance forward. She kept throwing her attacks, "Hand Sonic, version 2" I spoke once the young woman started barreling into me faster. the sword shortened by a few inches and the tip opened to a curved diamond tip. I thrusted it in a fast series of left jabs. they punctured her, just enough for her to feel the pain. She jumped back hissing. "You endure well. I'm slightly impressed." I complimented her.  
"Shut up, Angel." She snapped, out of character. I watched her, bemused as she tried to ram into me. She couldn't land anything; not that she wasn't good, just not good enough.  
I pushed her away. I didn't feel like confronting the whole surface team now. "Now, why do you insist on torturing me? This... disobediance." I countered her sword to spin and punch her square in the jaw. Suzuki fell backwards. "You have a lot of work to do fella." I stabbed her side to immobilize her as I left with the victory.  
I saw Otonashi through his dorm window located on the third floor. I headed over in my steady walk. I had much skills to work at myself, such as following orders. I wasn't supposed to pick a fight tonight, but I did. Huh. I wondered what Otonashi had to say. I bought two cookies from a vending machine I hid in the wall on the way up. I knocked on Otonashi's door and waited as he took his time to let me in. "Here." I held one out to him. He looked at me startled, "uh, if you are looking for a rel-"  
"It's a cookie, not a love letter Oto-dono." I told him simply, he was so stiff. "Please just call me Otonashi." He sighed accepting the cookie. I was fairly new. Otonashi saw my "potential" and asked me if I would help him in his quest to help people pass on, or obliterate.  
"You beat Suzuki up. I don't approve." He gave me a scornful look as he took a bite out of the_ Oatmeal Creme Pie._  
"I'm sorry, I was wrong in doing so. I will try to do better in the future." I apologized. He nodded thoughtfully.  
"Did you get everything set up?" He asked.  
"Hardly, the battlefront have themselves a watchful security. They gaurd everywhere. Nevertheless, I will get everything done by the end of this week." I added a slight bow.  
He seemed pleased, "Good. You must hide this from the NPC's as well."  
I gave Otonashi a amused look, "That's a given, deary. May I ask a favor in return? Make this a deal?"  
A spark of curiosity shone in his eyes for a moment, but was quickly squelched, "What is your wage?" He opened a bottle of water.  
"I want to be able to be on the battlefront as well. Or at least, become in friendly contact with them. I have the abilities to do it, I can shapeshift into another person, not like a copy cat, but a new person no one has seen, or recognized as a 'player' and bargain with them." I showed my natural enthusiasm. "I wouldn't reveal anything about what we are doing, but in the matter of fact, it could help lead them onto the better path."

He thought about it for a moment, his lips perusing the right words, "That sounds intriguing. But how will I know what is going on there? Will you let me in on what they are bargaining for?"

I frowned slightly, "My bargains are private to my customers... I will tell you when explosives and anything harmful towards what we are building. But the rest is up to me to say. I am a merchant of an honor system."

Otonashi sighed, frustrated. "You are a very picky dealer. I am glad I found you first." He admitted. I did a giddy mix between a chuckle and a hum, what I will describe as my version of giddy laughter.  
"Is it a deal? Can I have my wish?" I stared him down for an answer.  
He paused before agreeing, "Yes. I suppose I can agree to that. As long as they don't realize you're true identity."  
I gave him my hand, "Shake on it. It's a habit of mine." He took it and the deal was sealed.  
"See you later deary. There is much to do." I gave him a quick wave as I walked out with a huge grin.

* * *

**Mori, Keji_pov_:**

"Alright guys, this is it." I announced. "We're going to do Operation Tornado. Harv, Mikio and Mika. You guys and... Suzuki are on external posts. Natsumi, Minoru, and Hibiki will stand as back up internal gaurds." I assigned members to their positions. This is going to decide whether or not we'll need to go on extra extrenuous operations for our survival.  
"Operation Tornado, huh? What's the target?" Suzuki asked.  
"Only the survival of the fittest win this Operation." Minoru replied. "The target are the students, the NPC's." He led on.  
"They have the tickets. For lunch." Mika explain. "This OP. is to suck it all away from them. Like a tornado." She explained well.  
"Correct." I nodded. "We're running low on supplies. We dont know the right code to make fake tickets or currency, so this is our solution. Oh, and Fenris, Sam, and Tanner. Snipers roof. Only as backup." I got up from my seat. "Alright. Operation: Start!"

* * *

**Suzuki_pov_:**

I held my G3 rifle gun handy, in case of enemy sighting. I was positioned at ground zero. A head on apporach to the cafeteria. I looked around and nodded to my fellow friends. The sounds and voices from the memebers inside began. They were a rock band. Not a huge fan of such music, but I guess it was a good thing I didn't hate it.  
It wasn't long till Angel showed up. About 3 songs in she appeared at ground zero. Really? I think she's picking on me, it's always me. I bet that's why Keji set me as an external gaurd post. I gave a whistling signal for the Helpers and Aoki. Angel kept walking towards us. I shot my G3 at her. She got hit by a few bullets before using her distortions.  
We were going nowhere. She was gaining on us and the operation was well underway. We couldn't fail this mission, but how do we stop her? I dropped my gun and drew my spada sword. I sprinted towards her and attacked. She deflected it and punched me in the gut. I dropped to my knees as she passed. I smiled and tripped her. She kicked me as she got up, well tried. I caught her foot and pulled her. She got on her hands and I used her as a wheelbarrow. I ran hoping to trip her.  
I was wrong to do so because after a few seconds she managed to duck under as I kept going. I tripped over her and almost faceplanted as I figured what to do with my tangled hands. I hissed in anger as the others had surrounded her in the moment of my outburst.  
"Hand Sonic. Version One." She invocated, and started hitting one down. Mikio caught her arm and tried to wrestle for her weapon before she sent out another command. "Dispel." A immediate force responded and flung us all back. I came crashing on the concrete. A whistle of a damage report soon sounded.  
I took the telecommunicator and responded, "Just wounded backs. We can get over it. Angel is approaching. Warn the internal gaurds to be weary if we are to fail. Toshiko out."  
"Warning heard. Natsumi Out." Came her response as we hurried to intercept Angel. The roof backup started firing.  
"We got your backs guys." Sam's voice came on, "Oh I'm out." Despite our situation we all chuckled. This was kinda fun.  
Angel seemed annoyed that they were there because she revealed a new ability. "Hand Sonic. Version Six."  
"Angel has a new ability. A 6th version of the hand sonic. Be ready for anything everyone. Toshiko out." I said through the telecommunicator. I ran to try to distract her. I realized nothing happened and that I was heading right for her. She twisted and knocked the breath out of me. It happened so fast. A flash blinded me and I was sent flying backwards.  
I was out for a few moments and was dizzy when I stood up. "Status report please?" I yelled.  
"Angel just went in! We failed. Sorry guys. Aoki out." Minoru replied.  
"Turning Fans on now. We're at the peak anyways. I think we'll make it... Hibiki out." Hibiki reassured us. Gunshots were fired. A gust of wind hit us and small papers flitted out as well. Like confetti. Mika was the closest to me. "We did it Toshiko. We kept her out in time." She breathed. I started packing my pockets with the stuff. Sam and the other two repelled off from the roof and help gather the tickets with the bags they were supplied with. I was handed with one and I quickly snatched the tickets. I filled it up before Natsumi came running out to shoo us back to the NYD HQ.  
"Good Job guys. Head back as Angel rounds the NPC's back into order. Keji Out." Keiji suggested.  
I patted Minoru's back as he headed back with a slightly noticeable limp, "I think that was pretty good."

He smiled, "Yeah. Now we get to split the rations. Keji will have people sweep whatever missed in a few hours. Operation Pick-up."


End file.
